TPing the Swan House
by JerinAnn
Summary: Emmett decides to pull a prank while Edward is away and TP Bella's house. What will Edward do when figures it out? What will Bella's reaction be? Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is meant to be a short, fun story. It's going to be a two-shot. I'm sorry that this is so short, but I promise the second chapter is way longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**TPing the Swan House: Chapter 1**

**Emmett's POV:**

It was the perfect time to do this prank. Sure, it wasn't very original, but it was sure to piss Edward off. The thing that angered my brother the most would have to be when you do anything to that human girl he was so obsessed with.

Since Edward was out for a quick hunt before school, I thought I would drop by Bella's house and leave her a little present. It would be fun to see her face when she finds her house covered in toilet paper, but I guess I would have to settle for Edward's.

I had ten rolls of brand new toilet paper with me in a plastic bag as I ran to her house. It was about two in the morning, so I was positive she was asleep.

I got to her house after about three minutes of sprinting. I was anxious to get as much done before Edward came back. I pulled out my first roll of toilet paper and threw it over the roof of the house. I continued to wrap the house like a present until five of the ten rolls were gone. The house had toilet paper clinging to the windowsills and the chimney was completely covered in it. I used the other five rolls to decorate the forest and her rundown truck.

After seeing my completed work, satisfied, I ran off. I wondered how late the human would be for school.

I arrived back home and ran right to my Rosie. I knew she would be happy with what I did to the human girl she hated for some strange reason. I didn't hate her; I just wanted to get a reaction out of my brother.

The night passed quickly with my Rosie, and soon it was time to go to school. We were all waiting by Edward's car for Alice. I wondered what was taking her so long as she was usually one of the first out here. When she walked in, she glared at me.

"Emmett, why don't you drive Rose and Jazz in your Jeep today?" Alice asked.

"Why?" I demanded, but I was sure I knew the answer.

"Because Edward needs to pick someone up before school," she answered, anger leaking into her voice.

"I do?" he asked, looking at Alice suspiciously.

"Yes, now drive, Emmett, or you'll make everyone late." I knew better than to argue with the angered pixie.

As Rose, Jasper, and I were driving out of our driveway, Rose spoke up, annoyance entering her voice. "What was that all about?"

"I guess you will see it at lunch today," I said while shrugging. This was going to be epic!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one is going to be way longer. I didn't have a lot to say in Emmett's POV. Thanks for reading. ~JerinAnn**


	2. Chapter 2

**TPing the Swan House: Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up the next day exhausted. I couldn't sleep well, and I guess it showed as I walked down the stairs. Charlie was sitting at the table eating eggs and drinking coffee. As I sat down with my bowl of cereal, Charlie spoke.

"I have a job for you after you come back from school," he said, clearly not in a good mood.

"What?" I asked hesitantly. What did I do?

"I guess a friend of yours came during the night . . . well, I'm sure you will figure it out when you leave."

I stared at him confused as he got up from the table. He kissed my head after he dumped his dishes in the sink. "Bye Bells."

"Bye Dad," I muttered, still confused as to why he was being so cryptic. I looked at the clock and sighed. I was out of time. I got up and dumped my breakfast in the sink.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. I froze. My truck was wrapped in toilet paper. I stepped outside, looked up, and gasped. My entire house was covered in toilet paper along with the trees framing it.

Oh my God!" I moaned. It would take me at least fifteen minutes to unwrap my truck completely. Fifteen minutes I didn't have.

I heard a car pull up, and I was shocked as to who I saw. Edward Cullen in his shiny Volvo was sitting idle in front of my house.

"Bella," he greeted me simply, a small smile playing on his lips as he surveyed my house. "Would you like a ride?"

"Uh, yes. Thank you," I said, hoping I didn't sound as shocked and nervous as I felt.

He got out of the car and opened the passenger side for me with a smile on his face. "Thanks," I said again.

He shut the door and walked back to the drivers side at a quick pace. Before he started the car, someone touched my shoulder. I almost hit my head on the roof of the car. I spun around and saw Edward's sister in the backseat, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hi!" she said in a fast, high voice. "I'm Alice."

"Hi," I said as my heart calmed down. "I'm Bella." I turned to Edward. "How did you know I needed a ride?"

He laughed nervously. "Well, I kind of figured you would need one after my brother came back."

Alice decided to explain when I continued to look at her brother like he spoke Latin. "He decided to play a joke on you by TPing your house."

I groaned. "Some joke. I'm going to spend all day cleaning that stuff up."

I didn't think the day could get any worse, but I've been wrong before. It started to rain. "You've got to be joking!" I exclaimed. It would have been hard enough to clean up dry toilet paper, but soaking wet toilet paper, forget it.

"If you would like," Edward spoke slowly, gaining a sparkle in his eye. "I could help you clean up after I drop Alice off at my house."

I nodded. "I'd greatly appreciate it."

Edward parked in the same spot he always did, but everyone was staring at us as we got out of the car. I blushed. No doubt I would be the center of attention and gossip again.

The day passed with people asking me why I got a ride with the mysterious Edward Cullen. I told them that my truck wasn't running so he gracefully let me hitch a ride with him. I could see the disappointment on some and disbelief on others as my response left little room for gossip.

By the time Biology came around, I was ready to bang my head against a wall. I took my seat next to Edward without saying a word.

"Hello, Bella," he said softly to which I only nodded in return. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing except annoying teenagers who only want to know my every secret for small town gossip," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "Don't worry; in about a week they will forget about it."

"A week?!" I asked, my voice shooting up two octaves. I would have to put up with all of this nonsense for a week?

Mr. Banner saved him by starting the lesson before he could respond. The lesson went by faster than I thought possible. All the girls were gagging and complaining in disgust except for Angela and I because Mr. Banner was showing us different organs of a pig before we started dissecting them. I didn't see how it was a big deal.

When the class finished, I gathered my books and started to walk towards the gym. Edward followed me in silence.

I was about to enter the locker room when Edward stopped me. "So, I guess I'll meet you here after school."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Alice told me that she was riding with Emmett so we could go straight to your house."

I smiled slightly. "Okay, thanks." I didn't know why my heart was racing.

He nodded absently, looking like he was thinking hard about something. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

Gym passed so slow. We were doing indoor softball. I suppressed a groan of horror as he gave us our teams. I was so thankful when I was put on Mike's team. Maybe the coach wasn't out to kill the students after all.

Mike covered my spot gracefully. The only time anyone got hurt was when it was my turn to bat and I miraculously hit the ball . . . right into a guy named Josh's soft spot. I went right to the bench instead of running the bases. I didn't feel like I deserved to try to make it back home.

When the bell finally rang, I quickly got dressed into my jeans and sweater so I wouldn't be surrounded by prying girls. When I exited the locker room, I saw Edward leaning against the gym wall.

We walked in silence to his Volvo and were still silent when we arrived at my house. "So, where do you want to start?" he asked.

"How about the house? That seems to be the one that will take the longest."

He nodded and started to pick the toilet paper off my house. It fell apart in his hands. The rain was for sure making it worse. It was still raining, but not as hard as it was before.

The house took us at least an hour to clean off. Edward nearly gave me a heart attack when he climbed the tree outside my window to pull some off the roof. We decided that I would clear my truck while he worked on the woods. After I finished my part, I would help him with his. I wasn't really needed as Edward was almost done by the time I found him in the forest.

By the time we finished, Charlie was do back home in a half hour. I insisted that he stay for dinner with my dad and I. I thought we could work on our homework together which he seemed happy about. Edward was really good with Calculus so he helped me with mine. We finished faster than I thought, so I went downstairs to quickly make steaks and baked potatoes.

Edward set the table for three, though he kept glaring at the food when he thought I wasn't looking. I thought the male sex loved meat, but I guess I was mistaken. He did eat it when Charlie came home though he didn't ask for seconds. It made me question my cooking skills, though Charlie kept going back for seconds.

Charlie was civil towards Edward because of all the help he gave me, but he wasn't happy about all the alone time we had together. I guess that was the overprotective father in him. I had no doubt that if Edward ever said the wrong thing, he would learn how it felt to be on the opposite side of a cops gun.

**A/N: I'm sorry for how short this two-shot was, but it was meant to be a fun, cute one. I hope you all have a great weekend. Keep on being awesome. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
